


The Battle

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Imperius/Tyrael
Kudos: 2





	The Battle

泰瑞尔扶着圣剑躬身独自坐在一块血迹斑斑的黑色巨石上，他低下头，将兜帽的边缘紧紧贴合艾尔度因，渴求正义之剑核心的光芒抚平他备受摧残的伤口。涓涓的光芒从布甲深处缓慢地流淌而出，顺着艾尔度因流畅的剑身滑落至焦黑的土地上，混合着死去恶魔飞溅的鲜血变成微不可见的轻烟而消失。

这次永恒战场的一场冲突随着恶魔大军异常猛烈的进攻而使天使们变得吃力非常，连大天使们都遭受了颇为麻烦的重创。他们竭尽全力才击退了那些可憎的怪物，卫队们按照伊瑟瑞尔的指引四处寻找失踪的同伴，将受伤的天使们预备一起带回居所。

泰瑞尔垂着头，从交握着剑柄的手甲缝隙审视腿甲上大大小小的创口，他感觉肩甲已经部分崩裂，成千上万的恶魔怪物凄厉地尖叫着向他们扑来，难以为继的时刻他的羽翼和肩甲一起被抓挠撕开，即使艾尔度因及时的杀死了它们，带着黑暗气息的血液飞溅并渗透到伤口缝隙里也让他极不舒服，大天使很怀疑这些腐化堕落的造物残余会不会更加拖累自己的步伐。

公正的剑必须不偏不倚，不骄不躁，不容亵渎。

而他现在被伤痛和困惑所束缚，埃努的天平平衡不了这场圣战的开端和终点，他寻求不到其间的真理。伊瑟瑞尔看见过往和未来，可谈不到陷于重重迷雾中的现在；玛瑟伊尔洞悉一切意义的终结，却从来不透露何为他真正所见所知，他只是安静并且举止温柔地以指尖轻触艾尔度因迷惘的光晕，然后意味不明地点了点奥利尔的方向。

他的剑锋割裂丑陋，击碎罪恶，却实在没法斩断未知的雾，这些源源不绝的暗影让他心烦意乱，盔甲下的光芒涌出不和谐的模糊音符，拽住正义天使受伤的光翼，令他疼痛不已。然而泰瑞尔想刚刚同样坠落下来的希望恐怕也分身乏术，并且阿麦耶什并不能真正治愈他的胸膛里因迷失而阵痛的创伤。

直到他那满不在乎伤痕，蔑视一切痛苦的胞兄随着一团巨大滚烫的气流砸在身前，蒸腾的热度和耀目的光芒肆无忌惮地铺满攻占他低垂的冷淡视线，泰瑞尔轻微地偏过头，从艾尔度因冰冷的一侧审视这不请自来的大天使。

英普瑞斯站直高大的身形靠近了点，他的光翼卷曲向前，以引人注目的广度和气势笼罩着垂头丧气的正义，探究性的几缕热芒轻飘飘地落在溅了黑血的月白兜帽边，灼烧着破损的淡金盔甲，泰瑞尔肩甲轻轻一颤，细碎的光点从被破坏的盔甲裂痕中滴下，他仍然坚持着垂着头紧握艾尔度因，没有反驳也没有丝毫被冒犯的反应，直到炽热的光晕意有所图地缓慢渗透进羽翼装饰性根部的缝隙中，和黯淡的银色糅合在一起，正义才抬起一边手甲，抓住了英普瑞斯腰间护甲突兀的棱边，指缝里泄漏的银光在金红烙铁般的盔甲上缓慢下坠。

“……兄弟……”

被点名的英勇大天使高深莫测地俯视着正义，不置一词，由着泰瑞尔帽檐下透过来迷惑而疑虑重重的视线，继续尝试着向盔甲内部驱逐他的热度。

“——英普瑞斯！”泰瑞尔加大了手里的力度，提高音调提醒他一意孤行的兄弟，“你在干什么？”不知不觉，感觉怪异的羽翼让他稍微失却了冷静，语气里带上了几分难堪于不合时宜的斥责。

“无论你打算干什么，都相当不合适，”泰瑞尔轻轻推了推滚烫的金色铠甲，“我也实在提不起精力听你指责我在战术上的失误或者这种那种值得悔过的错误。”他抽回手甲，细小的几缕银光黏在原处，被火红的光晕所掩盖，就像他本人……或者说，无论是谁，都会被英普瑞斯喜好的恢宏所遮蔽，除了对律法同样严苛又固执的推崇和执行，他们相当看不惯彼此，但就像磁铁的两面，他们面对面的争执背对背地诅咒，有时总有一方会长久凝视着另一方的背影。

他们是埃努温情脉脉的美德中更为冰冷残酷的一面，他们是利刃，是锋芒，是创世神披荆斩棘的武器，从罪的尸首上燃起的天火中被塑造，让咆哮的烈焰和低鸣的寒光交错着在战场上不知疲倦地奔腾。审判，定罪，没有人比英普瑞斯更重视戒条和法律，也没有人比他冷静克己的兄弟更严苛地执行着这些戒律。

如此……完美契合和针锋相对，圣光锻造了这样无坚不摧的两把利器，偏偏又戏剧性地催生这样互不相容的脾性，让他们自相纷争，在无尽的制衡中把彼此磨砺地更加锋利。

至高天必须团结一致，英普瑞斯心想，偏偏正义总是动摇他假装稳定的念头，削弱他日益难以维系的忍耐，这当然都是泰瑞尔的错。

英勇的天使牢牢钳制住泰瑞尔试图缩回去的手甲，力度之大令破损的手甲继续迸裂，少量黯淡的银光从损伤中流淌而出，冲淡了恶魔干涸在上的斑斑血迹，“懦弱！”他斥责道，“小小的挫败就令你心生动摇，艾尔度因为此软弱无力，这都是你的错，简直是耻辱！”他紧握的掌心蒸腾着金红的气流，天使周围的空气逐渐都变得扭曲而滚烫，接着他推开泰瑞尔松垮的胳膊，上前一步抓住了受损的肩甲后侧，扣住对方低垂羽饰根部审视着那些受伤而颤抖的光芒，背后的光翼似乎被牵连着知晓了什么命令，向前卷起蔓延贴合泰瑞尔斑驳的银甲。

但是这个距离实在太近了……

滚烫的光芒充斥着泰瑞尔的视线，这实在太热了，他错觉仿佛是在拥抱会坍缩的恒星，触碰将爆发的太阳，那些拂动的橙红光晕，像撩起的火舌舔舐着每一寸左躲右闪的银色雾气。他的左手不稳地重新抓住英普瑞斯的腰间盔甲，兜帽边缘抵住勇气腹部轻微起伏的金色护甲以稳住自己不自然的颤抖，英普瑞斯的右手分毫不让地握住他破损的肩甲，那些细微的颤动，混乱的银蓝光团在他掌心下隔着盔甲膨胀起来，试图不受控制地挤出渗透进去的金红气流，又被他施力强迫压制了下去。

他们的羽织像死斗一样纠缠成混乱的一团，火焰咆哮着扑上去吞噬星光，引燃潮涌，流淌的银色则毫不相让地鞭笞入侵者，洞穿火花的间隙。因先前折断而受伤的几缕光翼阵痛而颤抖着，退缩在庞大的冷色光晕下被四处入侵的金红所捕获。英普瑞斯毫不客气地困住泰瑞尔扇动的羽翼，烧灼护甲上开裂的创口令正义疼痛不已，但对那些受伤的部分却变得缓和起来，炽热的光翼伸展着勾住不自然下坠的银光，将它们送抵英普瑞斯空着的手里，勇气移开盯着不肯抬头之人的目光，转而凝视着那些微微颤动的受损翅翼，细长柔韧的光晕在他手里不安地试图退缩，倒更像是被勇气的烈火灼烧地坐立难安的正义本人。

“我的兄弟……”泰瑞尔被烧灼的疼痛和细水流长的温暖所煎熬，轻微地叹息着英勇骄傲的脾性，英普瑞斯拨开重重耀眼的光芒，注视他那终于有所退让的兄弟，冷色的银蓝总是给他人温度极低的错觉，但他知道，他时常冷静又极易生气的兄弟同样拥有炽热的铁一样难以说服的底线，他们一同在埃努的战歌中被萃取，被凝炼，除了永恒公正的训诫之外，只有蛮力的征服可让他稍微却步。

勇气在没有温度的火焰中抚摸过他兄弟冷淡锐利的光芒，暗自欣喜正义毫不留情不容偏颇的冷酷，他们是埃努之刃的两面刀锋，所到之处即是天罚。如今这利刃的一侧却被污染了，英普瑞斯瞪着光晕里杂乱的音符和干涸的黑血，炽焰的光翼仿佛感知他暴躁的怒火，飞快地席卷而上驱逐那些不和谐的异动，“你需要休息和锤炼，我的兄弟，”难得他流露出几分耐心的告诫，虽然听起来更像不讲道理的命令，“恢复你应有的锐利，我会帮助你，无需退缩。”

泰瑞尔被炽热的光蒸腾地难受又无法自拔，他稍微抬了抬头，又避开英普瑞斯紧紧锁定的视线，“我不……觉得这是好办法……”他的语气里流露出茫然的疲惫和脱力，“我精疲力竭，并且郁积的困惑没有丝毫缓解……”

“那么，”英普瑞斯命令他，“还不够，重振你的羽翼，战斗。”

原来你是在战斗？泰瑞尔诧异地抬起头，英普瑞斯理所当然地瞪着他，没有丝毫愧疚地将太阳般羽翼点燃的光晕探入正义的盔甲，“我感觉你对恶魔尸骸的厌倦，”他不耐烦地振动光翼，泰瑞尔吃痛地推了他一把，“但我并不理解你盔甲下流动的阴影为何物，所以我打算直接看，并且除掉它。”

“你可以离远一点，然后问我，”泰瑞尔回答，“我不会对我的兄弟有丝毫的隐瞒。”

英普瑞斯若有所思地停了下动作，然后很干脆地回答，“没想过，”他提起泰瑞尔拉近距离，“我就是这么做了，反正你无权拒绝。”

太阳的光芒贴近银色的能量，他们来势汹汹却又举止轻缓地彼此小心触碰，纠缠并且融合在一起，高温的手甲探入兜帽下缘抚摸虚无的面庞，四处漫延的热烈粗暴地安抚虚空里躁动不安的银色灵魂，泰瑞尔轻轻溢出一声几不可闻的叹息，那些疲惫，那些怀疑，自始至终沉甸甸地压在深处，但他的兄弟却不管不顾地要撬开他秘密的虚弱，用火焰试图冷却他的暴躁，这真是可笑又真是……

而且比起战斗，这明明更像一个拥抱。

伊瑟瑞尔轻轻掬起几捧奥利尔轻微受伤的羽翼，帮助他的姐妹能够尽量缓和了额外的伤痛，让阿麦耶什专注于恢复她最大的创口，那些细碎流淌的光芒让他心绪不宁，即使命运明知道一切早就载于塔鲁萨尔，真实地面对这无可避免的损失还是令伊瑟瑞尔感到不舒服。

不过他注意到，庇护在希望天使另一侧的智慧虽然一如既往的沉默宁静，但似乎若有所思，注意力不尽于此。

“你可是从这场纷争中窥晓了额外的获得？”伊瑟瑞尔试探着询问。

玛瑟伊尔缓慢地偏了一下头，除此之外却毫无表示，但命运大天使觉得他似乎是听见了一丝几不可闻的窃笑，低头审视着盔甲裂痕的奥利尔也抬起兜帽边缘看着他们。

三个人沉默着僵持了半响，智慧的天使似乎是终于知晓了什么不怀好意的轶事，他轻轻抬手弯曲尖锐的手指，猝不及防地穿过萦绕的阿麦耶什，落在奥利尔刚愈合的羽翼另一侧，几缕细微但已重获生机的光芒从他指尖落下，接着，玛瑟伊尔像很是满意一样转身飘去，低沉的嗓音糅合着和谐有力的音律。

“……有趣。”


End file.
